


A. Lady Holmes Diary

by Kats1997



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Fluff, Love, Multi, Pictures, Very Secret Diary, cuteness, mycroft has a daughter, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997
Summary: Mycroft Holmes has a teenage daughter and this is her diary, will probably up the rating as the story goes on enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200396760)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/page/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200397951)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200398743)


	4. Chapter 4

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/jounral_entery/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200396354)


	5. Chapter 5

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200399266)


	6. Chapter 6

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200425579)


	7. Chapter 7

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200426336)


	8. Chapter 8

[ ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?.embedder=3858144&.src=share_desktop&.svc=tumblr&id=200427155)


End file.
